City of
by History's Mistress 1776
Summary: First episode of Angel from Angel' POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is the first episode of Angel: city of, from Angel's point of view. Please, please, please, review. Criticism is always welcome just make sue you tell me what I did wrong so I can improve. Next chapter coming soon**_

**This fanfic is dedicated to Glenn Quinn 1970-2002**

"**I'm Gonna need a hell of a lot more than whisky to get me through this" that's what I was thinking as I walked between the blinding red and white lights of the two ambulances ,intending to put Buffy and Sunnydale in my rearview mirrors. Fast foreword three weeks, I had followed the scent of two male vampires planning to feed on their next victims, two innocent women, probably thinking that they were Gonna get lucky. I sat down at the bar and got a glass of scotch. I was on my third glass before I knew my plan would work. **

"**Everyone in this town has a story you know I'm here cause of a girl, she was a really, really pretty girl. No she was a hottie girl" I said doing my best drunken slur **

"**She had, uh, I mean her hair was, you know?' **

**I could hear the two vampires behind me shooting a round of pool. The girls were both very pretty. One was blonde and let's face facts I had always had a weakness for blondes, first Darla then Buffy **_**Hmm…..**_** I thought **_**maybe blondes are more trouble than they're worth**_**. **

"**You kind of remind me of her cause you know the hair" it was defiantly working. The guy I was talking to was as bald as a cue ball and probably thought I was drunk off my ass. There was no way anyone could see me as a threat now. I looked behind me, the blonde had pocketed the eight ball too soon, the game would be over and the vampires would want to feed soon. My assumption was correct, one of the vampires came up to the bar **

"**We're Gonna cash out" **

"**Girls are nice" I slurred. The vampire went back to his group**

"**Come on guys, let's go find some real fun." the others followed. I spun around on my barstool and followed them out the door. The group was in an ally when I caught up to them. I didn't hear the whole conversation but I did catch one of them saying something about getting into some club, not an uncommon conversation in this town. That was when I heard: **

"**Shut up and die" that was my cue.**

"'**scuze me, excuse me, I'm sorry. Has anyone seen my car, its big and shiny?" I slurred, laying it on thick**

"**Piss off pal"**

**I looked at him he had gone vamp. I was surprised at how much he looked like a bat. I hoped that I didn't look like that when I went vamp. Then again there was no way for me to know for sure seeing as it had been a long tome since I had looked in a mirror, 200 years give or take. I was snapped out of my head by the blondes whimpering. I walked over to the "piss off pal" vampire and took a whiff. Intending to be funny I said:**

"**breath mint?"**

**That was it the fight was on. The girls lives were hanging in the balance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Almost too easy**

**He threw a wicked left hook but I blocked it easily and returned the punch the force sent him flying into the wall and flat onto his back. The other one came at me and tried to kick me in the head but I heard him and was able to duck. I deflected two punches from him and was able to land a couple of my own. I heard the first one try to get up but I fixed that with a roundhouse kick. The second one got a hold of me and slammed me into some old boards, our combined weight made them give way completely. I managed to push him off of me but we landed on top of each other on the ground. From there I flipped him off of me but both vampires got up and came at me from my left and right. I had anticipated this. I pressed the button that allowed the twin stakes that were fastened to my wrists to come out. They ran right into the trap and both got dusted. Then a third that I hadn't realized was a vampire came at me and hit me over the head with a trash can and since I don't like it when people hit me over the head with trash cans I got pissed and when I get pissed I go vamp.**

**I felt my nose turn up and the skin around my forehead and the bridge of my nose thicken. In this form I was at my best, enhanced senses, strength, and dexterity. I felt the surge of elemental power I always felt when I changed and if there was any shadow of a doubt that I could take this joker it was gone now.**

"**You shouldn't have done that" I growled **

**I went for him, grabbed his shoulder with one hand and punched him in the stomach with the other. He doubled over and I tossed him in the air. He landed on the hood of a car, shattering the windshield **

**The blonde approached me but before she spoke I smelled the sweet smell of the blood flowing freely from a gash on her forehead .I Turned away and stopped breathing.**

"**Oh my God, they were" she said her voice shaking**

"**Go home" I advised her, I couldn't afford a lapse in control, not now after what I had done to protect them**

"**Thank you" why didn't she get it. I turned toward her,I hadn't yet regained my human features. It was clear that she was frightened by me ,but not enough to send her running. I looked at her but all I could see was the ruby red liquid streaming from her forehead**

"**Get away from me" I snarled. She did as she was told this time.**

**Still panting from the fight I walked over to the vampire I hadn't dusted, grabbed a stick, broke it in two and plunged it through his heart. He disintegrated and I walked off victorious. I was that much closer to redemption.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bedtime Stories**

**The fight had taken a lot out of me and I just wanted to go home. I headed south on my street and was back at my apartment in no time. I opened the sliding doors and tossed my leather duster on the couch. As I took off the twin stakes I noticed that the leather straps had left marks on my skin.**

_**I've been in worse shape**_** I thought as I slipped off my shirt (it was black of course just like almost everything I owned including the undershirt I had on underneath it) I hears soft footfalls coming into the room and at the same time I smelled freshly turned loam.**

_**That's funny**_** I thought**_** that's what demons smell like**_** but the smell wasn't straight up, it was diluted with the smell of human blood that I can only describe as smelling like clove, Ale and bar peanuts. I looked behind me. It was a guy maybe about 24; he was a little shorter than me with a shock of black hair and blue. From the looks of him he was probably Irish, like me. When he spoke he confirmed my suspicion.**

"**Well I like the place, not much with the view but it's got a nice Batcave sort of an air to it" I recognized the lilt as that of my hometown of Galway.**

"**Who are you?" I asked**

"**Doyle"**

"**You don't smell human"**

"**Well that's a bit rude, as it happens I'm very much human" he put up his index finger in the universal sign for" give me a second." He sneezed and as he did his skin turned green, blue spikes, the likes of which you might see on a pit bull's collar stuck out of his skin and his irises turned a brilliant shade of crimson. I recognized the species instantly, he was half Brachon demon. He shook it off and he went back to normal**

"**On my mother's side" he admitted "I come in uninvited so you know I'm not a vampire like yourself"**

**I didn't have time for this**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I've been sent, by the powers that be" **

"**Powers that be what?"**

"**Let me tell you a little bedtime story"**

"**But I'm not sleepy" I could be a real wise ass when I wanted to be.**

"**Once upon a time there was a vampire, and he was the meanest vampire in all the land. I mean other vampires were afraid of him he was such a bastard"**

_**Oh crap**_**, I thought **_**He's talking about me**_

"**Then one day he's cursed by gypsies, they restore his human soul and all of a sudden he's mad with guilt you know, what have I done agh! He's freaked"**

"**Okay now I'm sleepy"**

"**Yeah well it's a fairly dull tale. It needs a little sex is my feeling"**

_**Trust me. **_**I thought bitterly **_**you're getting to that part buddy boy.**_

"**So sure enough enter the girl, pretty little blonde thing. Vampire slayer by trade and our vampire falls madly in love with her"**

_**You got that right**_** .I thought **_**but hey give me some points, at least I was consistent, and it was always some little blonde driving me over the edge. Again, maybe blondes are more trouble that they're worth.**_

"**But eventually the two of them, they get fleshy with one another and the moment he-" Now I was getting irritated. I shot him a warning glare, he got the message**

"**Well, I guess the technical term is perfect happiness. But when our boy gets there he goes bad again, he kills again. It's ugly."**

**I rembered being sorry for staking my sire ,Darla, when I lost my soul because she would have taken me back, welcomed me with open arms as Angelus, the ruthless ,cold-blooded killer. **

_**Although if I had to give up my soul for someone other than Buffy, it would be Darla **_**I thought. At one time I thought I was truly in love with her. After 200 years the memories hadn't lost there clarity. Her corn silk colored hair her perfect featur-**

_**Whoa **_**I thought **_**stop right there I just had serious attack of blonde on the brain and going down that particular memory lane leads to guilt Ville USA population? Me. **_**Not surprisingly Doyle was still talking.**

"**So when he gets his soul back for a second time, he figures, hey he can't be anywhere near young miss puppy thighs without endangering them both. So what does he do? He takes off, goes to L.A. to fight evil, and atone for his crimes. He's a shadow. A faceless champion of the hapless human race.**

_**That's the best job description I'll ever get**_

"**Say you wouldn't have a beer of any kind around here would you?" I was really starting to lose my patience with this guy**

"**No" I said trying to sound as irritated as possible**

"**Come on, you must have something other than pigs blood" He walked into the kitchen, I followed**

"**Okay you've told me the story of my life but since I was there, I already knew. Why aren't I kicking you out?" I asked.**

**He looked in the fridge but the joke was on him all I did have was the pig's blood I had gotten from the butcher shop. They had no use for it and were happy to let me have it.**

"'**Cause now I'm Gonna tell you what happens next. See this vampire he thinks he's helping, fighting the demons,staying away from the human so as not to be tempted, doing penance in his little cell, but he's cut off, from everything, from the people he's ring to help"**

_**Why is this any of his business?**_

"**I still save them. Who cares if I don't stop to chat?"**

"**When was the last time you drank blood?" he asked. He ment human blood pig's blood tasted like dishwater. It didn't even compare to the hard stuff; but if drinking dishwater ment that I could somehow sneak into some back door to heaven or at the very least not go back to hell, I would take it. I still wasn't sure why this was any of his business**

"**Buffy" I answered**

"**Left you with a bit of a craving didn't it. Let me tell you something pal that cravings Gonna grow, and one day soon one of those helpless victims that you don't really care about, is Gonna look way to appetizing to turn down and you'll figure, hey what's one against all I've saved, might as well eat still ahead by numbers."**

**Everything he said was right,I didn't know how he knew or why but he knew about vampires,more than most humans or demons. Weirdly enough I was starting to trust him**

"**you know, I'm parched form all this yakking man, lets go treat me to a Billy D." **


End file.
